<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>intimacy issues by tozier13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625525">intimacy issues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozier13/pseuds/tozier13'>tozier13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Episode: s02e09 Shiizakana, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Missing Scene, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, guns may lack intimacy but hannibal's mouth sure doesn't</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozier13/pseuds/tozier13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Right now, my instincts are calling for something less akin to murder, or violence."<br/>"Are you willing to be intimate with them?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>intimacy issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay i just rewatched the entire show because it got added to netflix (go rate it five stars!) and i can't get the line "guns lack intimacy" or this oneshot idea out of my head. please be nice, this is my first smutty fic i've made public and my first hannibal fic, and tbh i struggled a lot trying to put this idea into words and i don't really like it, but you have to start somewhere. have fun reading! :^)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can you imagine tearing someone apart? Or would you prefer to use a gun?"</p><p>Hannibal walked around the desk, into a spot next to Will.</p><p>"Guns lack intimacy."</p><p>Hannibal nodded, "You set an event in motion with a gun; you don't complete it. You fantasized about killing me with your hands. Wouldn't that be more satisfying than pulling the trigger?"</p><p>After a pause, Will answered, "Yes."</p><p>"When you sent the man to kill me, were you imagining killing me yourself? Living vicariously through him as if... your hand tightened the noose around my neck? Or were you simply hiding?" Hannibal turned to look at Will, waiting for his response.</p><p>Will took a deep breath, "I wasn't hiding from anything the first time I tried to kill you." Will met Hannibal's gaze.</p><p>"You were hiding, behind the gun"</p><p>Will had no response. Both men returned their view to the room in front of them.</p><p>"You must allow yourself to be intimate with your instincts, Will."</p><p>After another long pause, Will turned back to Hannibal, moving to place himself in front of him and standing awfully close.</p><p>"Right now, my instincts are calling for something less akin to murder, or violence." Tentatively, Will raised a hand up to Hannibal's cheek, delicately placing it on his skin.</p><p>"Are you willing to be intimate with them?" Hannibal raised an eyebrow, holding a breath in his throat.</p><p>Will responded by closing his eyes and leaning forward, Hannibal meeting him halfway.</p><p>The taste of kissing a human is different from the taste of eating a human's flesh, Hannibal could tell you that much. Currently, he could taste hints of mint, the smell of that atrocious aftershave, and something that was unmistakably Will. He brought one hand to Will's waist, the other bracing himself against the desk. It started out soft, but progressively became more aggressive as Will pulled Hannibal in closer and pressed up against him. A long minute passes before Hannibal pulls away. The expression on Will's face betrayed his longing for more.</p><p>Hannibal moved them around, Will now the one leaning against the desk. He gently untucked Will's shirt and started working on the buttons as he mouthed along the arteries in his neck. He pressed his teeth into the skin, sucking and nipping at it and relishing in the soft give of his skin, the way he flinched and how his breath caught in his throat. He finished with the shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, letting the fabric bunch up and gather around his elbows and wrists. Hannibal traced down from his neck to his collarbones, repeating the same process of biting around the base of his neck and across his shoulders. Once he was satisfied, he pulled back, admiring his work.</p><p>Will's neck and shoulders were covered in deep purples and blues, positively blooming with the overwhelming evidence that Hannibal had been there. He'd only drawn blood in one place, just below his left collarbone, and Hannibal had savored the coppery taste of his blood far too much, letting it sit on his tongue for several moments. Will had his head thrown back as he tried to catch his breath. Hannibal traced his fingers down Will's chest, feeling over every hill and valley. He dropped to his knees as his fingers caught on his belt buckle. Thin and practiced fingers undid it with ease. Will looked down, and Hannibal met his eyes as he popped the button and used his teeth to unzip the fly.</p><p>Will suddenly became painfully aware of how hard he was, unable to make himself break eye-contact, as Hannibal traced along the bulge in his boxers.</p><p>"Do I have your permission, Will?"</p><p>"Are you going to bite my dick off?" Will retorted breathlessly.</p><p>"I have no intention of it."</p><p>Will nodded.</p><p>With permission, Hannibal tugged his jeans and underwear down to his knees, taking a long moment to admire what was in front of him. He looked up at Will as he took him in one hand, giving him a few pumps, before bringing the tip to his lips and softly running his tongue across it, collecting the fluid and committing the taste to memory. Will let out a sharp gasp at the feeling, scrunching his eyes closed and whitening his knuckles on the edge of the desk as Hannibal slowly took him down his throat. Hannibal closed his eyes as well, focusing on trying to take all of Will's cock at once. He felt the tip hit the back of his throat and keep going. As he reached the end, he opened his eyes to take in Will's face.</p><p>Will was breathing heavily, wound up from the markings and the sight of Hannibal deep throating in one go. He moved one hand from the desk to the back of Hannibal's head, lacing his fingers through his hair. He slowly pulled back, until the tip rested just behind his lips, before going back down. He fell into a rhythm, until Will tightened his grip in his hair and took over control. Hannibal fell slack, letting Will use his mouth, watching him through droopy and curious eyes.</p><p>He roughly thrusted his hips to meet his face, forcing himself down the other's throat. Hannibal let out a garbled moan as he held him with his cock deep in his throat, twisting his grip to force his face upwards. Will mused over the control he held over Hannibal in that moment, how easy it would be to suffocate him, how simple it would be to hold him in place until he ran out of air. How utterly disgraceful and embarrassing it would be for Hannibal, the great Chesapeake Ripper, dead from choking on another man's dick. The thought of killing him like this was arousing, causing his dick to throb harder and the noise in his head turn from a murmur to a scream, begging him to do it, end it now. A dark shadow fell over his face as he held him there, until he felt Hannibal, almost desperately, tapping out on his thigh.</p><p>He released him and Hannibal leaned back, coughing and sputtering shaky breaths. After catching his breath, he returned to his original position, waiting for Will. He placed both hands in Hannibal's hair, gently bringing him back. He built up speed slowly this time, savoring the feeling of his warm, wet throat contracting around him every time he slammed his hips against his face.</p><p>"Fuck, Hannibal," He groaned between thrusts, "I'd never imagine you'd feel this good." He bit his lip as he watched him slide back and forth on his dick. Hannibal swallowed around him and he couldn't help but moan, letting his eyes roll back. He could feel pressure building in his gut, and he knew he was close. A few more back and forths and Will held him in place, Hannibal's face pressed against his stomach as he came down his throat with no prior warning given to him.</p><p>He let his grip loosen and Hannibal pull back, swallowing his load down. Will couldn't find any word to describe how Hannibal looked in that moment, with a mixture of drool and come dripping down his chin, cherry red cheeks and blown pupils, except <em>pretty</em>. Knees weak, Will dropped down to Hannibal's level, leaning back against the desk. They held eye contact for a moment, as they both caught their breath.</p><p>"Are you going to return the favour?" Hannibal asked, gesturing to his own crotch. Will sat back up straight and reached out, undoing the other's pants and taking his length into his hand. He stroked it, occasionally running his thumb across the top to collect the pre-come that leaked out. Hannibal leaned into the touch, resting his head in the crook of Will's neck. His muffled moans sank into the bruised skin, sending shivers down Will's spine.</p><p>Will worked his hand up and down the other's cock, basking in the warmth radiating off of Hannibal's skin. Hannibal traced a hand over Will's spine, memorizing the outline of it. Soon enough, Hannibal was close, and Will held him as his body shuddered and released, his come making a mess of both of them.</p><p>They sat together, simply just existing alongside eachother, for an amount of time neither of them knew. Will held the man he somehow both despised, and loved, and he held him back. A rhetorical, sarcastic remark clawed it's way up his throat, but died on his lips, as if he'd forgotten how to speak in that moment. Hannibal sat up, pressing his forehead against Will's and kissing the corner of his lips.</p><p>"I hope that satisfies your 'insictints'."</p><p>Will tutted, "I can assure you it does, Hannibal."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>congrats for making it through this ooc mess! honest to god i wholeheartedly belief i am not smart enough to come up with in-character dialogue for hannibal, i talk like a 2nd grader irl lmao. please leave me any constructive criticism you've came up with, it really helps!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>